Terraria
Introduction Terraria is a 2D action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Re-Logic. The game was initially released for Microsoft Windows in May 2011, and was later ported and released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3,PlayStation Vita, iOS, and Android in 2013, for Windows Phone, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in 2014, for OS X, Linux, and Nintendo 3DS in 2015, and for Wii U in 2016. The game features exploration, crafting, construction, and combat with a variety of creatures in a procedurally generated 2D world. The game received positive reviews from critics, and over 18 million copies of Terraria ''were sold by July 2016. For a more detailed overview on ''Terraria, ''take a look at the wikipedia article or the official [http://terraria.gamepedia.com/Terraria_Wiki Terraria gamepedia wiki]. '''100% Requirements' As this game is a survival themed game with no linear story, there is no official way to complete the game as it could go on for as long as you like. However, there are some goals you should keep to as you advance in the game and there are achievements available that differ on what platform your playing on. * Beat every available Boss * Attract every available NPC to your town * Collect every armour set * Collect every weapon * Collect every vanity set * Collect every accessory * Collect every enemy banner * Complete all available achievements Collecting all the achievements can be counted as a 100% playthrough in itself, however the player may choose to take it further with the other challenges if they wish. The player should make use of multiple characters and worlds in order to collect everything they need, as items, biomes, enemies and bosses differ between worlds (you can either spawn a Crimson world, or a Corruption world). Playing in Multiplayer with friends will greatly speed your progress, however you should take note that bosses will have extended HP depending on how many players are in the server. Version Exclusives Some content may differ between what version of the game you are playing. Each platform utilizes a different set of achievements; for example, the desktop platform version of Terraria utilizes Steam achievements while the PlayStation versions utilizes Trophy achievements. Secondly, there are some items and enemies only available to certain versions of the game. These differences will be made clear in the item & boss guides in this article. Expert World Mode Only available on the DESKTOP port of Terraria Expert mode is a added challenge only available for the desktop port that greatly increases the game difficulty, as well as the quantity and quality of certain monster drops. Expert mode also offers unique drops and enemy attacks unseen in Normal mode. Once a world has been created as a Expert world, the player cannot change it to Normal and vice versa. If the player is considering going for a collectathon 100% run, they must run through Expert Mode to get the exclusive items. The above picture is a Armed Zombie, a Expert-exclusive variant of the Zombie that deals increased damage using the wielded Zombie Arm. Hardcore Character Mode Hardcore Character mode is the hardest difficult a player can set their character to, the others being Softcore and Mediumcore difficulties. In Softcore difficulty, the player will only drop 50% of their character's money (75% on Expert mode) and respawn immediately at their spawn point following their death. In Mediumcore difficulty, the player will drop all of their items upon death, including money and ammo, which they must retrieve. Mediumcore-level characters will still respawn at their spawn point upon death. However, in Hardcore difficulty, the player's character will only have one life. If the character dies, it will drop all items, money and ammo which other players can collect in a multiplayer server; with the addition of being unable to respawn as that character ever again. Your character becomes a spectating ghost that can travel any part of the world to observe, but not affect it. Your items placed in chests will not be deleted, however items stored in private chests such as the Piggy Bank and Safe will be deleted. Upon leaving, the player will not be able to use the character again. There is a secret vanity item to collect if the player is using a Hardcore character under a Expert world; after beating the Eye of Cthulu boss, the following Treasure Bag that the player is rewarded with will drop 0x33's Aviators. This item will be showcased in the item guides below. Unlockables Hardmode Upon beating the Wall of Flesh, the final Pre-Hardmode era boss, the world the player is using will automatically turn into a Hardmode world. This means that ordinary Pre-Hardmode enemies will be replaced by more powerful enemies who drop better loot, or boosted with better stats. The player will also be able to face new bosses in Hardmode. A new biome will form itself named the Hallow, and spreads similarly to the Crimson and Corruption biomes. In order to change the Pre-Hardmode ore to Hardmode ore however, the player must use the Pwnhammer dropped by the Wall of Flesh and break any three Demon or Crimson altars. Breaking the first will spawn either Cobalt or Palladium ore, the second will spawn Mythril or Orichalcum ore, the third will spawn Adamantite or Titanium ore. The player can repeat this process, however it is not recommended to break every Demon/Crimson altar in the Hardmode world as the player still requires the use of a altar to craft special items. NPCs Housing There are several unlockable NPCs in Terraria. NPCs will usually provide assistance to the player, such as selling items, healing, or giving the player quests. The requirements to attract each NPC varies, however each NPC must have a suitable house to live in. Terraria counts a house to have the following: * Fully-enclosed walls ** The side walls (vertical blocks) can be made of blocks, doors, platforms or tall gates ** The floor and ceiling (horizontal blocks) can be made of blocks, trap doors, or platforms ** The NPC requires at least two solid, non-platform blocks to stand on during the night. * At least one entrance, which can be a door or tall gate on a side wall, a trap door on the ceiling or floor, or a platform on either the ceiling, floor, or any side wall. * Including the frame, the house must be a minimum of 60 tiles, and no less than 750 tiles. * The background must be covered with background walls. Dirt walls or any other naturally occurring biome wall spawned naturally by the world do not count, however ones placed by the player will work. The game will allow small holes in the background wall, as long as their no taller or wider than 4 tiles. * A house must have at least one valid light source, one flat surface item, and one comfort item. The most common combination to use is a basic Torch (light source), a Wooden Table or Workbench (flat surface), and a Wooden Chair (comfort), although there are several more options available for the player to use. NPC List Here is a list of all possible NPCs available in each game, with their uses, requirements, and version availability: